


Adventures in Costume Shopping

by Icantswim



Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [4]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Dad Tommy, Daddy Nikki, Fluff, M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, Ozzy doesn’t talk, Rosie talks too much, Short, costume shopping, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: “3 days?” She exclaims, “Dad I need a costume.”“I suppose that can be arranged.” Tommy says.ORTommy and Nikki take the twins costume shopping for Halloween
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Adventures in Costume Shopping

“Dad?” Rosie calles out to Tommy from the living room couch.

“What’s up buttercup?” Tommy walks over from the kitchen to his daughter. 

“When’s Hawoween?” Rosie stands up on the couch and jumps into her fathers arms. 

“In 3 days.” Tommy answers. 

“3 days?” She exclaims, “Dad I need a costume.”

“I suppose that can be arranged.” Tommy says. 

Rosie smiles brightly and jumps from Tommy’s arms back to the couch. 

Tommy walks to his bedroom and grins softly at the scene in front of him. 

Nikki is sprawled out in the middle of the bed on his stomach with Ozzy’s sleeping form stretched across the bassists back. 

Quietly Tommy walks over to the side of the bed and plucks Ozzy off of Nikki. Grumbling, Ozzy slowly opens his eyes and looks at Tommy quizzically. 

“Go get dressed Prince of Darkness.” Tommy whispers and kisses Ozzy’s forhead before gently setting him on the floor. 

Ozzy begins walking out but Tommy snatches him back up. “No eating anything in the bathroom.” 

Squirming out of Tommy’s grasp Ozzy runs out if the room as he laughs manically. 

Shaking his head fondly, Tommy walks over to the bed and lays next to Nikki. 

Tommy always loved watching Nikki when be slept. He always looked so content and peaceful without the worries of the world weighing him down. 

Tommy lightly sweeps the bangs from his boyfriends eyes and leans in to whipser, “Wake up daddy.” 

Nikki’s eyes don’t flutter and Tommy thinks that maybe he wasn’t loud enough. Before Tommy could repeat himself louder, Nikki grabs him by the waist. He flips the drummer over and lands on top of him in one smooth sweep. 

Taking Tommy’s wrists and pinning them above his boyfriends head, Nikki leans down and whispers, “Don’t call me daddy unless you want to spend the next 12 hours in this bed.” 

Tommy sticks out his tongue, “Why, are you gonna spank me?” he asks with a wink. 

Before Nikki could answer, a little voice came from the doorway. “Why would daddy spank you?” Rosie inquires. 

“Cause your dad has been a very bad boy.” Nikki answers without looking away from Tommy. 

“What did he do?” Rosie runs over to the bed and jumps up onto it. 

“Mademehard.” Nikki mumbled under his breath. 

Tommy glares at his boyfriend. 

“Wait what?” Rosie asks. 

“I said that he left the fridge open last night.” Nikki lies. 

“Dad! The food will go bad!” Rosie reprimands as she lightly smacks her father on the calf. 

“Sorry.” Tommy apologizes for the makeshift lie. 

“Can we go now?” Rosie inquires. “Cause Oz is gonna start eating toothpaste again if we don’t hurry.” 

“Where are we going?” Nikki asks when he finally gets off of Tommy and stands up from the bed. 

“Hawoween costumes!” Rosie exclaims excitedly. 

“Goody.” Nikki says sacrastically as he walks towards his dresser and picks out clothes. 

——————  
After getting dressed Tommy, Nikki,  
Rosie and Ozzy walk down to the makeshift halloween store. 

Walking in Ozzy looks as a child his age would look at a candy store. Releasing Tommy’s hand, Ozzy runs as fast as his little stubby legs can carry him over to the scary masks. 

“Ozzy!” Tommy runs after his son. 

“I’ll handle Rosie’s costume, you handle Ozzy’s!” Nikki shouts after his boyfriend. Tommy throws a hand over his shoulder in response as he follows Ozzy through the maze of horror inspired costumes. 

Ozzy comes to a halt and smiles wickedly, as he points to the costume that caught his eye. Hanging high in the air was a lone costume that gave Tommy the creeps. 

“That one? Really?” Tommy asks skeptically. 

Ozzy’s smile only grows wider as he nods his head vigorously. 

“You sure? Wouldn’t you rather be something else?” Tommy asks and Ozzy’s face immediately falls. 

“You could be a cowboy!” Tommy points out a simple cowboy costume from across the aisle. 

“Or Elvis? Or maybe Darth Vadar?” Tommy announces excitedly. 

“I’ve got it! You could Spiderman!” Tommy exclaims. 

Ozzy’s face contorts and twists in a way that looks like he was sucking on a lemon. 

“Okay, okay.” Tommy puts his hands up in surrender. ”You’re one hundred percent sure this is the costume you want?” Tommy gestures towards the costume. 

Ozzy begins jumping up and down as he nods his head enthusiastically. 

Tommy groans as he looks up at the costume. Even at his height the cotume hung highly over his head. 

“Alright step aside Oz.” Timmy steers his son a few feet down the aisle. 

With a running start Tommy jumps as high as he can, but comes a foot short.

Sighing, Tommy makes a second attempt but, again comes up short. 

“T, what are you doing?” Tommy hears Nikki say from behind him. 

“Ozzy’s costume.” Tommy huffs as he nods upwards. 

“Come ‘ere.” Nikki squats and interlaces his fingers. 

Tommy looks at him skeptically but goes along with Nikki’s plan. Placing his foot in Nikki’s hand and placing a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, Tommy is sprung up in the air. Tommy becomes eye level with Ozzy’s costume before he feels himself losing his balance. 

In an attempt to catch himself Tommy grabs onto the shelf, but to no avail. Tommy starts to fall, taking the contents of the shelves and Nikki down with him. 

Tommy lands on Nikki with a disgruntled groan. Not a moment later, Tommy feels the contents of the shelves crash on top of them. 

Masks, plastic spiders, face makeup, and other Halloween essentials fall with a loud crash. Customers and employees alike come rushing towards the commotion. 

“What have you done?” An older fat man with a ‘manager’ tag on his chest asks. 

“We were just trying to get a costume.” Tommy nods the costume, which of course is the only thing left on shelf.

“Out!” The man screams as he flails his arms around. “Out!”

The manager runs towards Nikki and Tommy. He shoos them out of the store with Ozzy and Rosie in their arms. 

Setting the twins down after getting a hundred feet or so from the store, Nikki and Tommy notice their distress. Rosie is lightly whimpering with tears welling in her eyes and Ozzy looks **PISSED**. 

Nikki scoops Rosie back into his arms and attemps to make her laugh. 

Toomy looks down down at the scowling boy. “Whats wrong with you?” 

Ozzy nods behind them to the store behind them. 

“I know you wanted that costume.” Tommy sighs.

Ozzy just shakes his head. 

“Not the costume? Then why the sour face?” 

Again, Ozzy nods back towards the store but then nods towards his upset sister. 

“Oh, your mad ‘cause that ass scared you’re sister.” Tommy recgonizes. 

“She’ll be fine Oz. I think Nikki was able to steal a pair of devil horns for her.”   
Tommy looks over to find Nikki holding a giggling Rosie with a pair of horns on her head. 

Ozzy’s face softens but then then turns sorrowful. 

“Don’t be jealous Oz.” Tommy says as be reaches into his jacket pocket. “I might’ve snatched something for you.” 

Tommy fishes out a bottle of fake blood and hands it to Ozzy. 

“I know its not the costume, but this was the only close enough thing I could snag.” Tommy tells his son as Ozzy looks at it. 

Ozzy looks up at his father and smiles brightly. He quickly hugs Tommy’s leg before running to show Nikki and his sister. 

“I better not find a drop of that in the house Oz.” Nikki says when Ozzy shows him the blood. 

“And you can’t eat it!” Rosie giggles. 


End file.
